Love And Deception
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: Set in the early 1700’s, as future king of England, Marcus Callaway wants to start off as king with a family. What happens when a shy peasant girl comes to work for him?
1. Default Chapter

_Hey everyone, I just thought that I'd add this first chapter of a story I'll be writing in the future. I won't be adding more chapters of this story until I finish one of my other stories first (don't worry as it won't be too long! lol!). Anyway I hope you like the start of it. _

Chapter 1

"Oh god Josie." Mark panted as he rolled off his fiancé' after their incredible encounter.

Josie smiled and layed her head down on his chest listening to his heart beating fast. "Marcus dear, aren't you suppose to meet your mother for a public gathering?" Josie said sitting up.

"Oh shit, yes what time is it?" Mark said jumping out of his bed and started putting his clothes back on.

"It's a quarter after three." Josie said looking at the huge grandfather clock near one of the corners of his bedroom.

"I was meant to be there fifteen minutes ago!" Mark said walking towards the door.

"Mark!" Josie called out wrapping the blankets around her naked body.

"Yes?" He said stopping and turning around and walking back over to her.

"Wait a minute, you can't go yet." She said.

"And why not?" Mark asked sitting down on the end of his bed.

Josie licked her finger and wiped away the smudge of her lipstick on his chin. "That's why." She giggled.

Mark chuckled back. "Thank you."

"That's ok; I hope I conceived this time." She said quietly.

"I hope so too, and hopefully a male too." Mark said standing up.

"I love you." He smiled kissing her gently on the lips.

"Love you too." She replied.

Mark walked out of his room shutting the door to give his fiancé some privacy.

"Marcus why are you late!" Queen Bernadette said standing up from her throne on the balcony outside their palace as she saw her son walk up to her.

"I was busy mother." He said sitting down next to her in his own throne.

"I hope for a good reason too, your brothers Phillip and Nigel were able to get here on time." She said pointing to her other sons that were sitting as well.

"People of England." She called out down below to the crowd.

They all stopped talking to listen to Bernadette.

"As you all know, my son Marcus and his fiancée Jocelyn…" She started then looked at Mark indicating as to were his fiancé where about's were.

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

Bernadette shook her head. "Who isn't present at this moment, will be crowned the new King and Queen of England after their wedding in a few months. I will step down as Queen and let my son here and his new bride make a list of new laws that you people will agree to and obey."

Mark sighed as he listened to his mother yak on and on about him become King. He was annoyed as everything was happening so fast. Straight after his wedding he was being crowned as King. He wanted a honeymoon first and to have a son. He wanted a family before any of this. But as he already knew, royalty comes before family in any situation.

"Did you hear how Prince Marcus and he's fiancée Jocelyn are becoming King and Queen in less then six months." Tegan said to her friend Ellie as she plated her long red hair, sitting under a shady willow tree.

"Yes I did hear about that, not to long ago they became engaged." Ellie replied.

"Yes, mind you I reckon she's using him for the money." Tegan said as she finished plating Ellie's hair.

"Tegan, she comes from a wealthy family, and second I'm sure she loves him very much." Ellie said.

"Well then she's using him for his royalty then." Tegan replied.

"Oh my lord Tegan, we're acting like two little jealous school girls." Ellie chuckled.

"Well think about it Ellie, his rich, powerful, future King and most of all, he's very handsome." Tegan laughed.

"Well I guess right on that one." Ellie chuckled back.

"Have you got your acceptance letter for University in the mail yet?" Tegan asked.

"No, I'm beginning to worry though." Ellie said.

"Don't worry Ellie, you'll get accepted." Tegan said.

"It's easy for you to say as you've gotten your letter." Ellie said.

"Ellie you'll get it don't worry." Tegan said.

"I hope so." Ellie sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll be nice and add another chapter lol._

Chapter 2

Ellie walked home from school that day and looked in her mailbox for any letters. She couldn't find any. She sighed and walked into her cottage and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked walking from the stove and over to her daughter.

"I still haven't got my letter in the mail yet." Ellie said.

"Well you still have another week." Her mother said.

"Mother the applications stop getting handed out this Friday, it's no use wishing, I've missed out." Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ellie dear, there's always next year." Her mother said, patting Ellie on the back.

"I can't wait another year! Tegan has got in. I want to go with her." Ellie explained.

"Well Ellie, Tegan is a little richer then we are. So maybe that's way she got in and you didn't." Her mother replied.

"Mother, the applications go out for your talent! Not your money." Ellie said.

Her mother sighed. "Speaking of Tegan, you realized that she wasn't in school today?"

"Yes." Ellie replied.

"Well her mother came by this morning, and apparently Tegan woke up quite ill." Her mother explained.

Ellie gasped. "My lord, I should go see her."

"Ok dear, just be home in time for dinner." Her mother explained.

"Yes ok." Ellie replied and walked out the front door, to go on her way to Tegan house.

"Oh Hello Ellie." Tegan's mother said as she opened the front door of their house.

"Hello, may I come in and see Tegan?" Ellie asked.

"Well ok, but don't be too long as she needs rest." Her mother explained.

"Don't worry I'll be brief." Ellie said and walked in and went into Tegan's room.

"Tegan…" Ellie said as she saw Tegan lying in bed with a water bottle on her head.

"Ellie…" Tegan said quietly.

"How are you?" Ellie asked.

"Not too good, the doctors said I have a serve case of pneumonia approaching." Tegan explained.

Ellie gasped as she covered her mouth. "You are not serious?"

"I am Ellie." Tegan sighed.

Ellie walked over and sat down on her bed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ellie asked taking Tegan's hand.

"I really don't know." Tegan explained.

"But you were fine yesterday; I don't understand how this could have happened." Ellie said.

"Ellie, nothing can be done." Tegan said quietly.

Tears started to form in Ellie's eyes.

"Ellie, have you gotten your letter yet?" Tegan asked.

"No, I missed out." Ellie said.

"Ellie, take mine and go." Tegan said.

"What? Tegan I can't do that! It's not right!" Ellie gasped.

"Ellie I want you to be happy and do something with your life." Tegan explained.

"Tegan, this is your application, when you get better, you can go." Ellie said rubbing Tegan's hand.

Tegan shook her head. "Ellie….please promise me you'll go." Tegan said.

"Tegan, you're going to be ok, ok?" Ellie said.

"No….I'm not." Tegan said quietly.

Tears were rolling down Ellie's cheek. "Tegan….don't talk like that. You're not going to die, I won't let you." Ellie said.

"Ellie…it's over by the table, near the window." Tegan said looking at the table with the letter on it.

Ellie got up and walked over to it. She picked up the letter.

"Take it." Tegan said.

Ellie sighed. "You're going to be ok, I promise." Ellie smiled.

"I better get some rest, bye Ellie." Tegan said quietly.

"Bye Tegan." Ellie said and walked out of her room to let her friend rest.

The next day Ellie returned home from school, to find her mother sitting at the small table with her head down.

"Mother…." Ellie said, letting her mother know she was home.

"Ellie, sit down." Her mother said quietly.

Ellie walked over and sat down on a chair opposite her mother.

"Ellie, Tegan passed away this morning." Her mother said quietly.

Ellie gasped and started breathing heavily. "No…"

"Yes dear, nothing could be done." Her mother said, reaching out and rubbing Ellie's arm.

Ellie started to cry. "Why though? I promised her she wouldn't die." Ellie cried out.

"Ellie…." Her mother started.

Ellie got up and grabbed Tegan's application letter and threw it in the fireplace.

She threw a few logs on top, and then lit a fire.

She watched in agony as the letter burned up and turned into ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ellie what was that?" Her mother asked, looking at the remaining ashes of the letter in the fireplace were the fire died down.

"Tegan's application letter, she gave it to me, she wanted me to go." Ellie answered while still crying.

"Ellie! Why did you do that?" Her mother asked.

"Because I have no choice." Ellie replied.

"Oh Ellie." Her mother sighed.

"I'm going to take a walk through town ok?" Ellie said.

"Ok then." Her mother replied, watching Ellie walk out of the front door.

"Your highness." A guard said as he approached Marcus, while he was sitting on his throne.

"Yes?" Mark replied.

"There seems to be a shortage of slaves in the kingdom." The guard explained.

"Really?" Mark said.

"Yes your highness, we need more workers for the field and the laundry." The guard said.

"Fair enough, go down to the town and capture some more people, men and women, pay the families if they refuse, they'll expect then." Mark explained.

"Yes your highness." The guard said and walked away to explain to the other guards what was going to happen.

Ellie was walking through the town and looking at the many stores. People were buying and selling bread, animals, meats and all sorts of things. She continued to cry through all of this, her hair was sticking to her face from tears.

She continued to walk around when all of a sudden, a bunch of villagers started running past her.

"What's wrong?" She called out.

A young man stopped when he saw her confused look on her face.

"Quick you must run! Prince Marcus's guards have arrived and they're capturing people and taking them back to his kingdom!" He explained.

"Oh good god!" Ellie gasped and started running.

She looked behind her shoulder while running and saw a few of the guards chasing after them.

Ellie started to panic, and tried to run as fast as her little legs would go.

She didn't see the hole in the ground up ahead, and she tripped, falling onto the muddy ground. She gasped out as she felt pain in her ankle. She tried to get up, but felt someone tugging on her leg. She looked up to see that it was one of the guards.

Ellie screamed out. "No!"

"I've got one, I've got one!" He called out, picking Ellie up and handcuffing her behind her back.

"No please!" Ellie begged as he walked her through the streets.

"Walk faster!" He yelled pushing her to hurry her up.

"I can't, I've twisted my ankle!" Ellie cried out, limping in pain.

"Hush! I don't want excuses!" He yelled and continued to push her along.

They reached a horse and cart, with other people already inside.

She saw an older woman and a few men sitting inside with their hands cuffed.

"No, no!" Ellie screamed out.

The guard picked up Ellie and threw her inside; she hit her head on the wooden floor, causing her to black out.

Ellie slowly started to regain consciousness after being blacked out. She looked out from the sides and saw they had arrived in the outside court area of the palace.

She saw Marcus and Jocelyn approaching as the cart stopped.

She gulped, knowing what was going to come, wasn't going to be pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ellie heard the cart doors open behind her. She turned around and gasped as a guard grabbed her around her ankles and pulled her out of the cart.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud. She gasped in pain as it rushed through her body as she landed.

"Alright you lot, out!" The guard yelled to the other villagers in the cart.

They slowly made their way out of the cart and stood on the stony ground.

Mark while holding Jocelyn's hand walked up and down the aisle, looking at each of the villagers that his guards had captured and bought back to him.

Jocelyn stopped and looked Ellie up and down. "Stop crying, we haven't done anything to you yet."

"I'm sorry." Ellie said. She knew if she answered back to Jocelyn or disobeyed her, she knew that her head would end up on the chopping block, even right now she didn't care if it happened or not.

Jocelyn stared at the little red head in front of her. There was something about her she did not like, she couldn't quite put her finger on it; but she decided to keep quite about it.

"Right, you two take these men to the field and you can take this one here to the laundry hall." Mark ordered his guards as he stopped in front of Ellie.

"Alright, come along you." A guard said grabbing Ellie tightly around her arm and leading her away from the court yard down to a big brown barn.

He opened the doors and pushed Ellie inside; he shut the doors straight after.

Ellie stood still and looked around. There were large tubs of water with women stirring them with wooden spoons. There were towels and sheets everywhere, it was completely chaotic.

"Hello dear." Ellie heard a voice from her left.

She turned her head and noticed an older woman with a few sheets in her hand standing near her. She looked about sixty or so. She was quite plump and was wearing a shirt and apron, with a long blue skirt and her gray hair was tied up in a bun.

"Hello." Ellie replied quietly.

"You must have just arrived judging by the expression on your face." The woman replied.

"Yes I am new." Ellie said quietly.

"Well there no need to be shy, I'm Martha." She smiled.

"I'm Ellie." She replied quietly.

"You look young, how old are you?" Martha asked.

"I'm eighteen." Ellie replied with a bit more confidence in her voice.

"Oh so young and beautiful, and you're stuck working here." Martha sighed.

Ellie put her head down.

"Oh its ok pet, come with me and I'll show you our beds." Martha said and led Ellie past all the work that was going on.

"Well here we are." Martha stopped as she opened a door.

Ellie peered inside. There was just basically a row long of beds, the sheets were dirty and the pillows were stuffed with hay.

"You don't wash these sheets much do you?" Ellie asked.

Martha chuckled. "Queen Bernadette and her sons come first I'm afraid."

"Yeah of course." Ellie replied.

"Well dear, if you don't mind sleeping here." Martha pointed to a bed beside her.

"No I don't mind." Ellie replied and sat down on the lumpy mattress. She started to cry again.

"Oh pet, whatever is the matter?" Martha asked leaning down and taking Ellie's small hands in hers.

"This has just been an awful day for me." Ellie cried.

"I know. I remember arriving here for the first time about thirty-something odd years ago; mind you Prince Marcus was only a little one then. Would you believe that I'm like a second mother to him? And now I hear the rumors going around that he and his fiancé' are trying for a baby. Oh does the time fly." Martha chatted on.

"Really? Well it's not working here that bothers me, you see my best friend died this morning." Ellie explained.

"Oh heavens, that's not good, I remember when King Harold past on, oh what a bad time for the kingdom that was." Martha replied.

"Um would it be ok, if I could take a small nap to clear my head?" Ellie asked.

"Of course dearest." Martha smiled and kneeled back up and left Ellie to rest.

A few hours had past when Jocelyn walked into the laundry.

"Can I help you Jocelyn?" Martha asked while folding some washing.

"I came to see the new worker here." She replied.

"Well she's taking a nap back at the dorms; poor thing's had a bad day." Martha said with sympathy in her voice.

"Really?" Jocelyn replied and walked on heading to the dorms.

She opened the door to find Ellie asleep on a bed.

Jocelyn gritted her teeth and picked up a stone near her feet and threw it at Ellie's back.

Ellie jumped up and looked and saw Jocelyn standing at the doors.

"Hope I didn't wake you." Jocelyn sneered.

Ellie kept quite.

"Do you think we hired you to sleep? No we didn't, now get back to work." Jocelyn yelled.

"I'm so sorry." Ellie replied and hopped up from her bed.

"And for a warning, if I ever catch you doing any thing else other then working, I will not hesitate to call upon my fiancé's guards to give you a lashing you'll never forget." Jocelyn replied looking Ellie in the eyes.

Ellie gulped. She was dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ellie dearest, wake up." Martha said, gently shaking Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie opened her eyes and sat right up. "Oh dear, I slept in, I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok, you didn't really. Its six o' clock in the morning, we have to go prepare the breakfast for the kingdom." Martha explained.

"Oh ok." She replied and hoped out of bed and followed Martha outside to the palace.

"Wow, this is the biggest kitchen I've ever seen." Ellie said as her and Martha walked into the large kitchen.

"I know dear." Martha chuckled. "Why don't you get started on crushing these oats to make porridge, while I dice some meat?"

"Yes ok." Ellie replied, and started getting to work on the food.

About half an hour had past and Martha approached Ellie carrying a plate of meat and fruits.

"Well I'll just take this down to the dinning room, care to follow me?" Martha asked.

"This is almost ready." Ellie said, stirring the large pot of porridge.

"Ok dear, I'll be back soon." Martha replied and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the dinning room.

She walked on in and saw Mark sitting at the end with Jocelyn next to him. He was holding her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Marcus, this is not the place for that." Martha chuckled, while sitting the tray on food on the table.

Mark and Jocelyn both chuckled and looked at what Martha had served them. "This looks lovely Martha." Mark smiled.

"Well I hope it is dear, where is Bernadette?" Martha asked, while cutting the meat.

"She's talking to some guards down stairs." Jocelyn replied.

"Oh ok, well eat up, there's some more on the way." Martha explained and walked out.

She smiled as she walked past Ellie who was approaching the dinning room carrying the bowl of porridge she had prepared.

Ellie slowly walked in and placed the food gently in front of them, and then stood back.

"What is this?" Jocelyn asked, looking at the porridge.

"Oh it's porridge." Ellie answered politely.

"Eh…it looks like pig food!" Jocelyn snapped.

Ellie bit her lip, she thought she had done a good job considering that she hadn't made it before, but obviously she hadn't.

"This mess is perfect for people of your standards, but not of mine!" Jocelyn yelled at Ellie.

"I'm sorry; I've just never made porridge before." Ellie explained.

"Sorry? That's all you can seem to say at the moment is it? You are pathetic, you hear me!" Jocelyn yelled.

Mark noticed tears starting to form in the young girl's eyes. "Jocelyn, if you don't want to eat it then don't." He said.

Jocelyn looked at him dumbfounded. "Fine then." She said.

Mark caught in the corner of his eye Ellie smiling, but he didn't say anything.

Just then Bernadette walked on in. "Oh breakfast." She smiled walking over and sitting opposite Mark.

"Oh dear, it looks like we need a bath." Bernadette said, looking up at Ellie.

Ellie bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Well I'll have to organize someone to take the slaves down to wash themselves in the creek." Jocelyn explained.

"I'll take them, I've finished my breakfast." Jocelyn explained standing up.

"Wonderful dear." Bernadette smiled at her.

Jocelyn smiled back then sneered at Ellie.

Ellie walked along the path with the other laundry women to a creek at the back of the kingdom.

She stopped and looked in horror as she saw men and women bathing in the creek.

"What's wrong dear?" Martha asked, after seeing the look on Ellie's face.

"I…I…I don't want to wash myself in front of all these people." Ellie explained.

"Oh pet, you get used to it after a while." Martha replied and undid her blouse and hoped into the creek.

Ellie started whimpering, she didn't want anyone to see her naked.

"What are you waiting for?" Jocelyn asked, walking up to Ellie.

"I…I…but." She started.

"But nothing! Don't you answer back to me! Now undress now!" Jocelyn spat.

Ellie nervously started unbuttoning her blouse, and placed it on the ground beside her. She tried to cover herself up the best she could with her two hands.

"Look at you; you have no breasts or a figure. You are skin and bones and no man would want you, now get into the water!" Jocelyn sneered.

Ellie slowly walked over to the water, tears were streaming down her face at the harsh comments that Jocelyn had said about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ellie slowly hopped into the water to about mid waist, she gasped out as she felt the freezing water against her skin. "Oh my lord, it's freezing!" She gasped while rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"What's wrong dear?" Martha asked, walking over to her.

"It's so cold!" Ellie explained.

"It's a bit chilly yes; look I heard what Jocelyn said about you just then." Martha said.

"Really?" Ellie said.

Martha pulled her over a little so Jocelyn wouldn't hear. "Don't pay any attention to what she says about you ok? Yes you may be a little skinny, but I know why that is." Jocelyn said.

Ellie looked down at herself and chewed her lip, was she really that bad?

"But don't worry." Martha piped up.

Ellie raised her head to look at Martha.

"You have a very pretty face and that makes up for everything." Martha explained.

Ellie let out a shy smile.

"Unlike her over there." Martha said looking at Jocelyn. "She looks like she's been run over too many times by the horse and cart."

Ellie let out a small giggle. "You can't say that about her."

"She has no right to comment about you like that, regardless who she is." Martha explained.

"Mmmm." Ellie nodded.

"I seriously don't know what her problem is." Martha said.

"Me neither." Ellie replied, looking at Jocelyn.

Ellie noticed Mark starting to walk down the track towards the creek. She gasped and quickly dived under the water so he wouldn't see her.

Martha looked up and noticed Mark walking towards them, she chuckled.

"Hello." He said, as he walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around Jocelyn's waist.

"Hi." She giggled and leaned back on him.

"Are they obeying you?" Mark asked, looking over at the servants in the creek.

"Yes." Jocelyn replied.

"Good, cause if they weren't, it'd only be a short trip to the executioner." Mark explained.

"Well…." Jocelyn began, scanning the servants to try and spot Ellie, but she couldn't see her. "No, they've all behaved."

"Fair enough, well I need to attend a few meetings in the village. I'll be gone for about three hours." Mark explained.

Jocelyn turned around to face him. "Ok." She smiled.

She leaned up and kissed him all over his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She said, in between kisses.

"I love you too." He replied.

Ellie popped her head up for air and sneered at the scene she saw up on the creek bank. Did he have any idea of how rude and mean she was? She thought, but then again he mustn't be too kind either if he's engaged to her. She shrugged her shoulders and bobbed down under the water again.

"Can I walk you to the cart?" Jocelyn asked.

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Alright servants, you are to exit from the water now and return to the tasks you were performing earlier this morning immediately." Mark called out. He took Jocelyn's hand and headed back up to the kingdom.

"I don't know what her problem is with you Ellie?" A woman spoke up as Ellie and the other women were heading back to the laundry.

"I don't know either, I just have to try and not let her get to me." Ellie replied while running her fingers through her wet hair to remove the tangles.

"I know what's bugging her." Another one said from behind Ellie.

"What then?" Ellie asked.

"She feels threatened by you." The woman explained.

"Threatened?" Ellie said confused.

"Yes, you know, you're a young, pretty girl and you're working for her fiancé." She explained.

"That's absurd, I've never spoken to Prince Marcus before, he probably doesn't even know that I exist." Ellie explained.

"Trust me, it won't take long." The woman chuckled.

"Well by the little scene I witnessed before between the two of them, I could say that they're very much in love." Ellie replied.

"Yeah sure." The woman replied, sarcastically.

"I very much doubt it, according to Jocelyn, no man would want me." Ellie said.

"Ellie dearest, I said to take no notice of that bitch." Martha said.

The others including Ellie starting laughing, while continuing on their walk back to the laundry hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ellie dearest, would you mind taking this load of washing out to dry?" Martha asked approaching Ellie with basket of washing.

"Ok course, I don't mind." She smiled, taking the basket from Martha.

"Thank you, the clothes line is over near the other barn, down the road." Martha explained.

"Ok." Ellie smiled and walked out of the laundry and headed up the road.

She saw the clothes line up ahead, when she approached it; she put the basket beside her feet and started hanging the clothes up.

"Excuse me…." Said a voice.

Ellie turned around to find it was Prince Marcus.

"Your highness." She said surprised and bowed before him.

Mark gave an uncomfortable chuckle; he didn't like it when everybody did that.

Ellie looked up at him; she gave him a nervous look and slowly moved away.

"Um…look, how are ya going?" He asked, kicking a stone near his foot.

"Um…good thank you." She said confused.

Mark got the hint of confusing in her voice as to why was he talking to her.

"Oh…well I ask all my servants how they are." Mark explained.

"Ok…I am so sorry about the other day at breakfast." Ellie said.

Mark gave her a confused look, then remembered what she was referring to. "Oh don't worry." He chuckled.

"I am truly sorry, I'm a terrible cook." She said, chewing her lip.

"No you're not; Jocelyn can be a little moody. I think because she may be pregnant." Mark explained.

Ellie detected the little bit of excitement in his voice, she smiled.

"Don't worry though, I won't be cooking anymore, I'll leave that to Martha." She chuckled.

Mark chuckled back.

Queen Bernadette was walking through the palace, talking to the guards, when she noticed Marcus talking to that peasant girl with a smile on his face. She raised her eyebrows and continued walking.

"Well I better let you get back to doing your job." Mark said.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Ok." He replied, and walked off.

Maybe he isn't that bad? She thought to herself.

"You took your time." Martha chuckled, when Ellie returned with the empty basket.

"I was talking to someone." She replied.

"Oh yeah, who?" Martha asked, taking the basket from her.

"Prince Marcus, he asked me how I was going.' She replied.

"Really?" Martha replied, with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah." Another woman said, approaching them.

Ellie looked at her.

"I've been working here for twenty six years and he hasn't asked me how I've been." She explained.

"Oh….well I don't know." Ellie said stuttering.

"Don't worry about it girl. Keep up the good work." She chuckled and walked off.

Ellie gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry about it pet, she's only messing with ya." Martha chuckled and returned to what she was doing.

"Sorry I'm late." Mark said, entering the dining room and sitting himself down for dinner.

"Hmmm, were have you been?" Bernadette replied.

"No where important." Mark said.

"Where is Jocelyn?" Bernadette asked, noticing that she wasn't with Marcus.

"Out and about." Marcus replied, starting to eat his dinner.

Jocelyn looked at him strangely then started to eat her dinner.

"What where you doing talking to that peasant girl today?" Bernadette asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Nothing." Mark replied, not even looking up.

"I saw you talking to her; you had a big grin on your face." Bernadette said.

Mark picked up a napkin beside his dinner plate and wiped his mouth with it. "She said a funny joke."

"Do you think I'm stupid Marcus?" Bernadette replied.

Mark sighed. "I was just apologizing to her for the way Jocelyn had treated her the other day."

"You what!" Bernadette gasped.

"I apologized mother." Mark repeated.

"How dare you!" Bernadette yelled, slamming her fork on the table.

Mark looked at her, but didn't raise his voice.

"Of all the respect and royalty that you receive, as the future king of England. You go and apologize on your fiancé' behalf to some poor, peasant, worthless piece of garbage human being!" Bernadette yelled.

Mark looked away.

"What is she going to think Marcus? That you are an easy person? That she can get away with anything she wants now?" Bernadette yelled.

"I very much doubt that." Mark sighed.

"You know, I could have chosen one of your brothers for king, but I chose you." Bernadette explained.

"Well maybe I don't want to be king!" Mark piped up all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You are making everything so quick. I just want to be happy and have a normal life with Jocelyn first." Mark explained.

"Bad luck Marcus that is how life here goes!" Bernadette replied.

"Well things are going to change around here!" Marcus said, and got up from his chair and walked out of the dinning room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long awaited update guys, I've been busy with family and writers block…oh well no more excuses lol_

Chapter 8

Ellie walked through the isles of flowers in the paddock. She started picking some lavender and placed them in the basket she was carrying. She looked up ahead and noticed that Prince Marcus was sitting on the ground nearby, picking at the flowers.

He looked up and noticed her looking, and smiled towards her.

She quickly looked away and turned around and started to head off in the opposite direction.

"Hey…I didn't mean to scare ya!" Mark called out as he watched her starting to walk off.

Ellie stopped and turned around. "You didn't." She replied.

"Then why are you running away?" He asked.

"I didn't know this was a private area your highness." She said.

"It's not." Mark replied, pointing to the workers nearby.

"Oh." Ellie said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Just picking some lavender, I'm going to put it in the scones I'm making for breakfast tomorrow." Ellie explained.

Mark smiled, and stood up. "That sounds very nice."

"Thank you." She replied quietly, blushing.

He chuckled, then leaned back against the wall and sighed deeply.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" Ellie asked quietly.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked, feeling helpless.

"No really, I'm ok. I just had a rough night last night." He explained.

"Oh ok." She replied, looking down at the basket full of lavender that she had picked.

"I know that this sounds stupid but…I just get so frustrated easily." Mark explained.

"That's not stupid, I understand your highness, it'd be hard controlling a country as powerful as England." Ellie replied.

"Yeah, I just… I just feel as I don't belong here." He explained.

"Oh...Hmmm…ok." Ellie replied, she didn't know quite what to say.

Mark opened his eyes and caught Ellie chewing her lip, "Look forget it."

She stopped chewing her lip and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Sorry your highness."

Mark moved off the wall and straightened himself out. He walked on away from Ellie and headed back to the palace. He sighed as he walked into his bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

"Marcus…Marcus…" He heard from down the hallway. He sat up, as Jocelyn ran into the room.

"Oh Mark…Oh Mark." She said excitedly as she practically jumped on top of him.

"What's going on sweetheart?" He chuckled, as he hugged his fiancé'.

"Alright, well I was feeling poorly this morning, so a doctor came by….I'm pregnant!" She screamed in hysterics.

"Oh Jocelyn!" Mark replied back as he hugged her even harder. "This is fantastic!"

"I know." She said emotionally.

"We'll have to let everyone know, oh I can't wait…" He started.

"Can we keep it a low profile please….just for now?" Jocelyn asked, moving off Marcus.

"Oh….well I guess so…" Mark said confused.

"It's just that…it's only early days, you know." She tried to explain.

"Oh of course, I understand." He said in a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Marcus." She smiled and reached up and kissed his lips.

"This has really made my day Jocelyn…it really has." He explained as he pulled her into another hug.

"Oh I know it has, it certainly has made my day too." She replied.


End file.
